


Lucifer (The Morning Star)

by VforVendetta



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Anger, Hell, Other, POV Male Character, Prose Poem, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVendetta/pseuds/VforVendetta
Summary: Basically this was rattling around in my head for days now and people don't really know the back story of Lucifer or as people call him now "Satan" I'm not a satanist or anything like that it's just a point of view, I was raised Christian and its based off of that view of Lucifer, hope you enjoy!





	Lucifer (The Morning Star)

Welcome to Notes  
Lucifer (the morning star)

I have fallen from grace, been thrown from my place.  
I once was his favourite, but now I have been bested.  
I only ask that we stood side by side as equal as one, but this was surely denied.

So I let my heart decide, myself and my fellow angels agreed, we must ready ourselves for battle.  
The skies blistered and burned crying out as the Lord spoke "this shall never happen again"  
I felt the fall with my fellow angels as I hit the ground hard.  
We had hit earth with a terrible pain, sand and smoke was all around me for my fellow angels were none that could be seen.

My wings once clear and white, now stained dark and bold, I looked around but no one was to be found.  
I shuttered and looked to the sky cursing him and asking why?

When suddenly a great rage grew inside. My belly roared with fire and hate, I knew I would find my own place, not amongst God or his creations, but a place filled with hate.  
I raised my fist grasping some sand, closing my eyes I felt it burn in my hand, when suddenly my darkened eyes opened and before stood a dark deep hole that suddenly had opened.

The sand swirled around my flesh, as I began my descent into this deep dark hole before me.  
As I reached the bottom the air was foul, it was dark and warm I found that I had to crawl on my belly to continue on through this dark chamber.

When I reached the other side I came across the pagan giantess Hella, she leaned towards me towering above me whispering dark words. We made a deal to share this foul place which was now my underworld.  
I travelled now for days through the dark, through the pits, through the boiling blood lakes of this abyss trying to find my fallen kin when suddenly I came across them.  
I was greeted by great bold, brave and boisterous smirks on each of their faces as each of them lead me to several places.

The souls of the damned were now to be mine, I had finally found a great kingdom of mine and as I took a sip of my wine upon my throne an image came into my mind. 

"soon god will have no place to hide"


End file.
